Delightful Distraction
by HomoNovus
Summary: May contain slight spoilers for S7E06. I've been distracted since the day I met you.. What if Sheldon actually thought this? Bad summary, hopefully the story is better. I'm hoping this will be a 2 or 3 chapter story, depending on feedback:)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm fairly new at writing fan fiction, and this is my first attempt at writing for Sheldon. I'm sorry if there are mistakes or the characters seem OOC**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the Big Bang Theory or any of these characters. The rights go to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady.**

_I've been distracted since the day I met you- Sheldon Cooper, The Romance Resonance _

Sheldon Cooper sat in his spot, staring intensely at his whiteboard. The number and figures became a mass blur, as one lone thought bounced around in his mind. "I made a mistake." "Sheldon Cooper made a mistake." The very notion made him feel queasy and frankly embarrassed. He was always so focused, so dedicated; he was a man of science, so how was he distracted from the very notion of his being?

He scanned his eidetic memory for the day of the 'discovery' but nothing seemed amiss. He had achieved sufficient REM sleep; he had eaten a bowl of low fibre cereal (as his bowels were running like a German train schedule) and had watched a thrilling episode of Doctor Who. It was the same as every Saturday. His eyebrows furrowed deeper in confusion, his mind busy searching for anything that could have caused him distraction. That's when his Skype chat with Amy shot through his mind.

It was not a scheduled Skype chat, and he was about to make this abundantly clear when her face appeared on his laptop screen. Although he wasn't the best at deciphering facial expressions, clear excitement tinged his girlfriend's eyes and he felt the corners of his mouth turn up involuntarily. _"Good Morning Sheldon, I'm sorry to call at an unscheduled time period but I have some exciting news." _ All the concern about his schedule disappeared as he became intrigued. _ "Good Morning Amy, I'm glad you called, as I am your boyfriend, and I believe social protocol dictates that important news should be shared with one's significant other" _ To say Amy was shocked that Sheldon paid no heed to his schedule was an understatement, nevertheless she cleared her throat and continued. _"I have just received a phone call from the head of neurobiology at Caltech, they would like to offer me a full time work contract." _Sheldon sat still for a moment debating his answer. On one hand he was thrilled that Amy would be transferring to Caltech, as she could drive him home from work if Leonard grew tedious, or they could eat lunch together if he needed more brain simulating discussions than the ones he obtained from the likes of Wolowitz and Koothrappali. On the other hand the last time they had worked together in close proximity, it resulted in him getting a door slammed in his face, twice. Which Penny had later on informed him, was not a good thing.

While he was thinking he appeared to have zoned out, and as his eyes refocused it came to his attention that Amy was not in her usual attire. She was in a simple tee-shirt, and he was staring directly at her collarbone. He immediately felt the tips of his ears begin to redden, and he swallowed hastily before replying. "_Congratulations Amy, I predicted Caltech would eventually want to harbour your genius, even if it is only in the field of biology. Now I must bid you farewell as I am behind on my allotted shower time."_ Sheldon noticed the faint blush that appeared on Amy's cheeks and avoided eye contact. "_Of course, once again I apologise for disrupting your schedule, good day Dr Cooper" _ Sheldon looked back at her eyes and give her a brief nod. _"Good day Dr Fowler" _

After she had signed off Sheldon sat at his desk, contemplating what had just happened. He could feel some heat still radiating from his ears. With a shrug he got up to prepare himself for his shower, and some much needed time to think.

Exactly fifteen minutes later Sheldon emerged from the bathroom, feeling a lot cleaner but no less confused. The image of her collarbone burnt in his eidetic memory. He had tried to come up with something, anything to take his mind of it, but all to no avail. He had a peculiar fluttering in his stomach and his cheeks were stained red. He feared he was coming down with something, and had started a round of antibiotics just in case. Although it didn't show any signs of helping. Left with no options, he turned to physics. A place where he belonged, a place where nothing could confuse him, a place where he felt safe. He reached for a new Physics book that he had bought the other week, but hadn't had time to do more than skim through it. As he settled in to read, his mind was once again flooded with images of Amy Farrah Fowler. The way her eyes would light up when she found something interesting, the smile she reserved just for him, the way she prepared his tea perfectly. It was sometimes better than the way he prepared it. Although he would never admit it, least of all to her. He was staring at the book he was reading but not really seeing, as his mind was preoccupied. As he was looking at it his eye caught a table, just before he turned the page. Wait, was that? His bright blue eyes lit up as equations formed in his brain. He jumped up and uncapped a marker pen, to write them all down. The book fell to the floor in his haste. _Amy will be proud. _As that thought crossed his mind he forgot to double check the data, something he always did.

**Author's Note: This story is a work in progress, it will have at least one more chapter. Thanks for reading! Please Review:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This is the second chapter, they will hopefully be one more after this. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed**!

**Disclaimers**: **I do not own the Big Bang** **theory or any of its characters**.

Sheldon trudged behind Howard and Raj, stating his opinion about the absurdity and injustice of this endeavour. It was times like this that he wished he had been able to finalise his death ray. Why should he have to suffer through a dreadfully tedious meeting, with a lesser mind, just because he had an aversion to soiled hosiery? He spent the car ride debating whether or not to give Wolowitz and Koothrappali the classic nena-nena, or his preferred look of haughty derision when this so called 'date', enlisted with the help of a lone sock, proved to be the disaster he predicted. It was evident that the algorithms used by match-making sites were complete hokum, and designed to prey on the gullible or the lonely, of which he was neither. He planned to tell whoever he was meeting this, and maybe suggest that instead they try a nightclub, or the Apple Genius Bar.

Sheldon narrowly missed bumping into the back of Raj as he stopped abruptly._ "I think this is the place._" He already had to fight back a comment, proving once again that this was a waste of his time, time that could be better spent unravelling the mysteries of the universe, or pre-sorting and pre-soaking his laundry. He neither drank coffee or visited shops that sold it, as he promised his mother he would not partake in drugs when he moved to California. " _Did you really have to arrange this fiasco at a coffee shop? Considering you supposedly answered all the questions exactly how I would, I would have thought y'all would know me a little better" _with a brief shake of his head he pushed open the door.

He was hoping to get this over with as quickly as possible so he could go home, complete his laundry and watch a rerun of 'Wrath of Khan on the SyFy channel. _"In a_ _few minutes_ _when_ _I gloat over the failure of_ _this enterprise, how would you_ _prefer I do_ _it? the standard I told you_ _so, the classic nena_-_nena, or my usual_ _look of haughty_ _derision_?" Just as he had selected the optimum gloating technique, a women spoke up behind him,causing him to spin to acknowledge her. "_Excuse me, I'm Amy Farrah Fowler, you're Sheldon Cooper". _

Once Amy Farrah Fowler had clarified that all psychical contact, up to and including coitus were off the table, Sheldon felt more at ease. He was glad to see that she was modestly dressed, as he was dreading having to meet with someone that flaunted around in attire Penny usually sported. He even surprised himself by willingly offering to buy her a beverage. Something about this women instantly intrigued him, and he found himself wanting to find out more about her. Something that seldom occurred with many people. He was pleased to find out that she was a women of high intellect, just one I.Q point shy of him, and she was also a fellow scientist. Even if he did think her specialised field of neurobiology, was full of yucky, squishy stuff. They conversed about a variety of things from where they attended college, to the annoyance felt by both parties that the flags in front of the Pasadena courthouse were flying in the wrong order. Not once during the conversation did he feel he had to explain something in simpler terms so that she would understand, which he constantly had to do when talking to others. Both scientists lost track of time and their conversation was uninterrupted, until Howard walked up to their table and cleared his throat, "_erm Sheldon, it's 8 o'clock, isn't it laundry night?"_ Sheldon glanced down at his watch and hastily got to his feet before turning to face Amy. " _I must bid you goodnight, as it appears I may be running behind on my laundry schedule, it has been a pleasure talking to you "_

_" It has been a pleasure talking to you as well, " _As she began to get ready to leave, Sheldon felt a wave of something unexplainable wash over him, and what he said next left Wolowitz and Koothrappali speechless. "_Amy I have enjoyed talking with you immensely, would you mind if we swapped contact details, so we can carry on conversing" _ She looked stunned for a second but quickly nodded, and proceeded to get a pen and notepad out of her bag. As they passed contact details to one another, she looked up at him and smiled, a smile he found himself returning. "_Good_ _night_ _Sheldon_", "_Goodnight Amy"._ As he watched her walk away he couldn't help but think, _what's life without whimsy_?

In that moment he completely forgot it was laundry night,again.

**Author's Note: Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, please keep reviewing it really helps! Sorry if the characters** **seem** **OOC :)**


	3. Chapter 3

** Author's Notes: Hello, thank you for all your reviews follows and favourites it means a lot! Also I'm sorry you had to wait longer for this chapter. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own the Big Bang theory.**

_I believe, I would like to, alter the paradigm of our relationship- Sheldon Cooper, The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition_

Sheldon sat at his desk, furiously clicking away at his laptop. Every so often he would stare intently at the screen, before he resumed typing. To most people that knew him, it would look like Sheldon was doing what he did best, working. His best friend and roommate Leonard Hofstadter, however, was not convinced._ "Hey buddy,are you okay?" _Sheldon made no indication that he had heard him, and continued typing. _"Their showing a marathon of Star Trek the original series on the SyFy channel, do you want to watch it_?" This time Sheldon turned his head to look at Leonard before replying _" I can't tonight Leonard, I'm working"._ Leonard nodded and swiftly grabbed his keys from the bowl. _"Well I'm going to talk to Penny, I'll be across the hall if you need anything" _Sheldon didn't even acknowledge the door swinging shut.

He had been sat at his computer desk for four hours, thirty minutes and twenty three seconds and the document was nearly complete. Four hours, thirty minutes and twenty three seconds he had spent researching,debating and writing. Sheldon refreshed his Facebook page for the thirty-seventh time in the past half an hour. "_Well Stuart, how does it feel to make my top ten arch-enemy list?" _he muttered. Why Amy was gallivanting around with someone like Stuart, when she could be spending time with a fun and brilliant theoretical physicist baffled him. The very notion of Amy on a date with anyone made him feel nauseated, shaky, and there was a pain in his chest, that no amount of heartburn medication could eliminate. Amy belonged with him.

With a satisfied sigh Sheldon pressed print, and gathered up his satchel and windbreaker. He then collected his work from the printer, a small smile playing on his lips. The Relationship Agreement. He signed his name on the first dotted line of both copies, and stood back admiring his work. Anxiety began to build as he stared at the second dotted line. Her line. What if she didn't accept his offer? What if she was happy with Stuart? He shuddered at the thought. No that was absurd, he was Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper, of course she would say yes. She had to say yes. Summoning up all his courage, he placed the new relationship agreements in his bag, collected his keys, and started making his way to the bus stop. Luckily he had just washed his bus pants.

Exactly fifteen minutes later a nervous, albeit slightly sticky Sheldon emerged through the doors of the movie theatre. He had sat in something indistinguishable on the bus, and the thought of all the germs was making him frantic. "_Excuse me, have you seen this women_?" he asked a bored looking employee. The man squinted at the photo of Amy. It had been taken a month prior, when they visited the science museum. She had been mocking the crudely drawn diagram of a plant's cell structure. She didn't know that he had taken the photo, but he wanted to capture her brilliance, and although he would never admit it to anyone, he liked having a small piece of her with him. That's why the photo occupied his wallet, alongside his honorary Justice League of America membership card. "_I'm sorry Sir, but it's been fairly busy tonight, I don't think I can help you"_. Sheldon opened his wallet and hastily pulled out a twenty dollar bill, " _This is all I have, her name is Amy Farrah Fowler and she arrived here at precisely 7:30pm, with a man named Stuart Bloom, it's crucial that I see her_". The man plucked the twenty dollars from Sheldon's hand and plastered on a fake smile, _"I'll be back in a moment Sir"_. Sheldon nodded and proceeded to squeeze a substantial amount of Purell onto his palm. After ten minutes the employee returned with the information, and Sheldon briskly made his way to screen three.

The room was fortunately not very busy, and he spotted Amy almost instantly. As he awkwardly manoeuvred around people to reach her, he noticed the corner of her lips curl up into a smirk. Vixen. When he reached his desired seat, he sat very still for a moment, trying to calm his heart, as it felt as if it might burst out of his ribcage. Taking a deep breath he spoke,his voice coming out shaky and almost inaudible. "_The thought of you sitting in a darkened theatre, with a character like Stuart is repellent"._ He could feel her shoulder pressed up against his, and the contact made his arm feel hot and tingly. He stared at the screen in front of him without really seeing, trying to use Kolinahr to suppress the amalgamation of emotions he was feeling. With another deep breath he forced out the words, that he felt would either make him or break him. "_I believe, I would like to, alter the paradigm of our relationship"_

She tilted her head towards him and his heart seemed to thump even harder against his ribcage. "_I'm listening" _He tried to feign some interest in the film, when in reality all of his attention was focused on the woman next to him. "_With the understanding that nothing changes whatsoever,psychical or otherwise, I would not object to us, no longer characterising you as not my girlfriend" _He could see a faint smile playing on her lips. She had all the power now, and she knew it. "_Interesting, now try it without the quadruple negative"_ He sighed and turned to face her. She stared back at him, her eyes glinting with mischief. Challenging him."_You're been impossible_". In a second the warmth on his shoulder was gone, replaced by goosebumps. She was leaning against Stuart, but her gaze remained focused on him. Seeing her with Stuart made the pain in his chest resurface. " _Fine_" the word came out of his mouth a little to vehemently, but it had the desired effect, as she shifted back to him. "_Amy will you be my girlfriend"_. After the words left his mouth, the atmosphere grew very still. He could no longer hear the movie, and every second that passed was agonisingly long. "_Yes_". As she uttered the word he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and every muscle in his body relaxed. He hastily got up and began to make his way out of the theatre. As he passed Stuart he gave him a dollar for Sour Patch kids, as he knew they were Amy's favourite movie snack.

As the cold air hit Sheldon's face he breathed a sigh of relief, before once again catching a bus to his last stop of the night. Amy's Apartment.

To say Sheldon was tired, was an understatement. It was past his usual bedtime and a lot had changed in a short amount of time, he wanted nothing more than to make a calming cup of tea, change into his Thursday pyjamas and go to sleep. He was about to post the Relationship agreement through Amy's letterbox and phone Leonard to pick him up, when something made him pause. He wanted to see the look on Amy's face when he handed her the agreement. He wanted to see her sign it, signifying that they were pair bonded, meaning that no one except him could take her on a date. He smiled as he imagined her reaction. Although, he didn't really want to linger in the corridor until her return. He stood staring at her door for a moment. Her lock shouldn't be hard to pick, he had learned to pick a variety of locks at the age of five, with one of his sisters hair slides. He now always kept a hair slide on his person, as one never knows when one may need to open a lock. He should be in her apartment in one minute and twelve seconds. He clutched her copy of the Relationship agreement to his chest, smiling. Maybe she had Yoo-hoo.

Leonard returned to his apartment two hours later, after hanging out with Penny. Although they were no longer dating, Leonard was glad he could still call her his friend. Speaking of friends,were was Sheldon? and why was the door locked? When he entered the apartment the television was still on, but there was no sign of his crazy roommate. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he pulled his phone out of his pocket. '_Leonard if you return home from Penny's and I am not there, I have gone out to expand my mind by watching a fascinating documentary on primate behaviour'- Sheldon Cooper. _Well that was odd. Sheldon had never shown an interest in primate behaviour before, in fact the only time Leonard had seen him watching a monkey documentary was with Amy. Wait, wasn't Amy's date with Stuart tonight? He was pretty sure Penny said they were going to the movies. Leonard grinned and pocketed his phone, sitting down, he turned his attention to the ongoing Star Trek marathon. Amy, the only person ever to distract Sheldon from Star Trek. He had a feeling Sheldon wouldn't be calling Amy ' His girl that's a friend' much longer.

**I used 'Movie theatre' but I'm not sure if it's correct, because I'm from Britain and usually call it a cinema. I'm sorry if its not right:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I'm sorry for not updating sooner! School has been hectic, but here if the last chapter for this story :)**

Disclaimers: I do not own the Big Bang theory or any of the characters.

A frown was etched on to Sheldon Cooper' s face and his fingers were tapping the desk in a rhythm of threes. He had been at work two hours over his normal work day, and yet he felt no closer to reaching an answer. This equation had been troubling him all week, the equation he knew may be the key to his Nobel prize. He glanced at the clock, he should of been eating Chinese food and settling down for vintage video games, like every other Friday, instead he was sat at his desk staring at his white board, with a headache. He had not achieved sufficient R.E.M sleep once this week, and he was resisting the urge to lay his head on his desk and close his eyes. His stomach growled as he listlessly chewed on a red vine, trying to subdue his hunger. He was debating whether to call Leonard and admit defeat, at least for tonight, when someone knocked on his office door.

The sound brought Sheldon out of his contemplation and drew his attention to the door, as he wondered who would require his assistance at this time in the evening. His confusion turned to joy however, when he recognized the knock. He attempted to remain neutral, but he could not stop the grin that appeared on his face, when he saw her face peek out from behind his door. Amy Farrah Fowler. He had not been able to see his girlfriend all week due to their busy work schedules, they had kept in contact of course, but he had found himself missing her presence. _"Amy, what a pleasant surprise, please come in"_ He could not stop the immense flutter of butterflies, and the increase in temperature he felt when she grinned back at him. It was a feeling he had grown accustomed to while around Amy. It both fascinated and scared him. " _I'm sorry to bother you Sheldon, but I thought you may be hungry, so I brought you Chinese food_". The smell of Chinese food filled his office as his stomach rumbled again. Her thoughtfulness made his heart beat rapidly, and he was almost certain she could hear it banging against his rib cage. "_That's very thoughtful of you Amy, please take a seat_". She shot him another one of her signature smiles as she sat down and started unpacking the food. Vixen.

To say Sheldon Cooper felt relaxed was an understatement. Amy had got his food order exactly right, something that not even Leonard had managed before, and sitting with her made him feel at ease. She had not mentioned his work once and he welcomed the distraction. Instead they discussed a range of topics, from trains to medieval poetry. He had just started a discussion on the next fun with flags episode, when numbers started flashing through his mind. Numbers he had been missing. He glanced at the white board behind Amy's head and began muttering to himself. Amy trailed off and followed Sheldon' s gaze. When she realized he was staring at the equation, she smiled to herself and pulled a book out of her bag, settling down to read. Sheldon jumped up from his desk chair, picked up a blue marker and started hastily writing down numbers and figures.

One hour and twenty three minutes later Dr. Cooper placed the lid back on his marker. Stepping back, he admired his work and let out a breath. He had done it. He glanced around at Amy, who still had her head buried in her book. He found he could suddenly envision their future. This is what it would look like if they lived together. They would eat meals together, they would help each other with their work, they would... Sheldon shook his head trying to eliminate the next image. Not yet, he wasn't ready yet. It was a possibility though, a possibility that was looking more and more definite each day. He cleared his throat to get her attention, and when she looked up he spoke, _"If if it's okay with you Amy, I would like a ride home now please_." She put her book away and stood, preparing to leave "_Have you finished?"_. He nodded. As she made her way over to him he felt nervous, although he wasn't sure why. Her eyes scanned his board and her expression was neutral. He suddenly felt shaky and unsure, and he checked the board three times for mistakes. Halfway through his fourth check, she turned to him suddenly, a smile gracing her features. "_You did it!, I knew you could_". In a second she had crossed the gap between them and engulfed him in a hug. His body tensed automatically, but he soon relaxed and found himself hugging her back. Tingles shot up his arms and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks, all worries about germs were soon forgotten as he stood there holding her. Knowing she was proud of him made this whole week worth it. As soon as the hug ended Sheldon wrapped his arms around himself, as his body adjusted to the change in temperature. Amy coughed awkwardly looking uncertain. He wanted nothing more than to reassure her, but for the first time in his life he was lost for words. "_We should get going, it's late"_, Sheldon looked down at Amy before hastily agreeing and grabbing his wind breaker.

The couple sat in the car outside of 2311 Los Robles, both unsure of how to proceed. " _Thank you for buying me dinner, and giving me a ride home"._ Amy turned to face Sheldon, a small smile playing on her lips, "Y_ou're welcome, I'm proud of you Sheldon"._ She quickly leaned over to him and pressed her lips against his cheek, lingering for a few seconds. He nodded

and attempted to get out of her car, which proved difficult as his knees would not stop shaking. Before he shut the door they shared a brief moment of eye contact. Blue eyes meeting green. She smiled up at him again, and he couldn't help but smile back. "_Goodnight Dr. Cooper" _

_"Goodnight Dr. Fowler"._

As she drove off into the distance, Sheldon placed him palm where her lips were minutes ago. His heart was pounding and his cheeks felt warm, but he was the happiest he had been in a long time. He again imagined what it would be like if she had parked her car, and walked up the stairs alongside him. The stairs to their apartment. ' _It was defiantly a possibility_' With a smile he began climbing up the stairs to 4A. Yes, sometimes she could be a distraction, but Amy Farrah Fowler was delightful.

**Author's: Again sorry if this seems a little OOC. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited or followed this story it means a lot. I do have some other ideas for stories so I'll hopefully be back soon :)**


End file.
